Reunited Once Again
by Rosalie Ann Jordan
Summary: Sent to Forks, Washington as a vacation by Caius, Isabella Volturi never expected to see her brother Jasper. What she didn't expect at all, was to also find her mate in the tall Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

***Edited and re-uploaded.**

**Okay, so this is the new version of Reunited Once Again. Everything leads up to chapters 8 and 9. Just for visual reference, Isabella, as she is called, is portrayed by Scarlett Johansson with dark red hair(as in Iron Man 2) for now.**

* * *

I sighed and continued down this boring town I would soon call home. I don't understand why Caius would have me relocate to here of all places for a vacation. He said it was, "Something I needed." Solemnly, I agreed to his request and I'm now here in Forks. I knew that there was another coven here, the Cullens, however, I didn't pay much attention to them. That was Aro's job, since he was, of course, the one who cared about "peace." I rolled my eyes in thought. Peace, as Aro liked to call it, or power as I knew it by. The Volturi is my family however. Caius, Marcus, Aro, all men who have raised me as a leader. The men I could easily call my adoptive fathers. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I pulled up soon to the lavish house Caius, one I was closest to, set me up with. I pulled into the garage and started to unload all of my belongings. There would only be a few hours until I had to go to the local high school.

I quickly unpacked everything and looked at the time. I had about 45 minutes until I had to leave. While showering, I thought of an outfit to go to this school. As told by Aro, there would be five Cullens who would be going to this school with me. I got out of the shower and tossed on a dark red tank top, black jeans, a pair of combat boots, and my leather jacket. By the time I was ready to go, my dark red hair was dry in its normal slightly curly waves. I grabbed my backpack and tossed it into the Range Rover before walking back inside and grabbing my phone and other necessities. I jumped into the drivers seat and pealed off towards the school.

Pulling up, I saw a Volvo, with the five Cullens. I assumed because of the smell of fellow, but slightly off for some reason, vampire. I winked over at them before taking a glance at every single one of them. I didn't see what they look liked or their names from Aro, so it was pretty much up to me to get to know them. I pulled into the open parking spot next to them and got out. Hiking the backpack over my shoulder I walked up to them. The men stood in front of the two girls that were there and took a slightly crouched stance, ready to fight if necessary. After a quick glance over at them, I could tell one was a mind reader, the other was an empath, and the last didn't have an ability. Unless you count being very attractive as an ability.

"I mean no harm. I'm Isabella Volturi." I told to them, my Italian accent thick. I looked at them again, something didn't seem right. The blonde male, he reminded me of my brother, Jasper.

"Jasper?" I questioned. He straightened up and took another look at me. His eyes widened in shock.

"Isabella? Isabella, this can't be you." He said, almost a mumble. I looked down at his neck, for if this was my brother, he would be wearing the necklaces we made for each other when we were younger. There, in all of its glory, was the leather cord with the three small square bolts on it. I slowly unzipped my jacket and mover my hand so he could see the exact same necklace. He rushed towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"God, I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered into my hair. My arms tightened considerably around him. If I had the ability to cry, I would. I shut my eyes closed and basked in this moment. My brother, the one they said was killed in war, is in front of me. He pulled back and gently held my at the shoulders with both of his hands.

"Issy, what happened? When did you change? Where did you go? What happened to mom and dad?" The questions flowed right after another as soon as his mouth opened. I laughed lightly.

"Jas, you're really in front of me! I changed about two years after you disappeared. I was put on the Volturi's radar and have been in Italy ever since. Mom and Dad? I don't know, ever since I was changed, I've never really looked back on our old life, except you and I. I never forgot about you." I said to him. Someone cleared their throat from behind us.

"Well, this seems like a lovely reunion, but, who are you?" The tall handsome one said to me.

"Isabella Volturi née Whitlock. Jasper's younger sister." I said with a slight smirk. All of their eyebrows went up.

"Jasper never spoke of a younger sister." A small shorthaired girl spoke up.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm his sister. I can tell you anything and everything about him, pre-vampire change." I told her.

"Since you all know who I am, who are you guys?" I asked.

"Emmett Cullen at your service." Emmett grinned at me. In an instant, I knew exactly what Emmett would be to me, my mate. With the glint in his eye, I could tell he knew also. I smiled back at him with the same wicked glint.

"Rosalie Hale." The next one said to me. Easily I could tell we would get along. I smiled at her and she gave a tentative one back.

"Edward Cullen." A bronze haired man sad to me, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder, easily indicating that they were mates. I gave a slight nod.

"Alice Cullen." The short, annoying, dark haired girl told me. I immediately didn't like her.

I nodded at all of them.

"Well, I think a clear talk is in order, since, a Volturi vampire living so near to another coven, is dangerous, we should set some clear boundaries. And if I'm correct, the school bell is about to ring. So how about after?" As soon as I finished, the school bell rang, signaling the school day to start. They all nodded.

"Are any of you guys seniors?" I asked. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie nodded.

"Looks like I'll be with you guys." I checked my phone. They had emailed me my schedule already and a map of the school.

"Anyone have art first block?" I looked up at them after viewing my schedule. Jasper nodded.

"Well brother," I grinned, "Looks like we get to catch up. I linked my arm through his outstretched arm, like a true southern gentlemen, and walked towards the school building. However, I didn't miss the glare Alice sent towards me.

* * *

***Alright, re-do of chapter one. I'm really trying to pump these out so they'll probably be less 2,000 words. I'll try to finish by tomorrow and it'll be great! Reshaping this story to how I want it perfectly with the flow of the story. I hope you guys like the revamped version**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Pulling an all nighter to get this out! Here we go! REVIEW, COMMENT, AND FAVE. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. **

By the end of the school day, I had at least one class with each of the senior Cullens. I had caught up well with Jasper, both of us sharing our stories and what we had been through. He wasn't surprised the least when I told him that I had the ability to copy powers. He had blamed it on the fact that I easily picked up things as I child. We had made plans to go the Cullen's house as they had already alerted the other vampires/parental figures of my appearance in Forks.

While driving behind their car, my mind slipped back to Emmett. From what Marcus has told me, he was my mate. Emmett Cullen was my mate. It was odd in the fact that I had never planned to find my mate. I never really planed on mating at all. Although I do have the sexual cravings like a regular vampire, I never had that desire to mate and settle down. Yet, after meeting Emmett, I could see myself marrying him, and living together. It was…odd to say the least. In a short bit, we pulled up to the Cullen's house, expansive, as was mine. I jumped out of my Range Rover and slammed the door gently. My heel crunched in the gravel as I made my way up to the house with the rest of the 'children' Cullens.

Emmett opened the door and gave me a small smile. I smiled up at him and walked through. A man I had only heard hundreds of stories about, yet never met, appeared in front of me.

"Carlisle Cullen! Aro could never be quiet about you." I told him, smiling. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah, how is Aro? Still reaching for more soldiers?" He asked. I nodded

"As always." I responded.

"This is my wife Esme." He gestured to the petite gorgeous brunette to his right. I placed my hand out and she shook it gently.

"Pleasure," I responded. Jasper spoke up from behind us.

"I think it'll be best if we take this to the living room where we can all speak." I agreed with him and we all moved to the living room. Spacing out, couples moved to sit with each other on the available couches, leaving Emmett and I to sit alone together.

"As you know, I'm Jasper's younger sister, from his human life. I was born in 1847 and changed in 1865 when I was 18. I was visiting a nearby town with a friend of mine. After my change, my creator didn't stay around long. He told me what I was and then disappeared. The undying thirst eventually caught up with me and I ended up massacring the entire town. After realizing what I had done, I had hid out in the forest. After about a day or so, the Volturi came after me. They must've heard about the newborn vampire killing over 300 people." I chuckled lowly at that. "Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Santiago had come to collect me. They brought me back to Volterra where Caius actually saw the potential in me. A man named Eleazar had spoken up about my powers. We had realized that I had the ability to duplicate powers. With just a slight swipe, I can copy a vampire's ability. With this realization, I was instantly in the Volturi guard. I was actually happy with this. The Volturi is my family and they taking me in, teaching about this life, and molding me to who I am, I am forever grateful. Training and fighting with them for years and quickly promoted to their ranks until I was only a slight shade below Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They became father figures to me, guiding me to what was right and wrong, making me a better person. Recently, I had been working on containing the vampire outbreaks in Eastern Europe when Caius had told me I needed a break. He sent me here, and that's where I am now." I said with a shrug.

"You're a soldier for the Volturi? I'm guessing you follow a human diet?" Carlisle questioned. I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I follow a human diet. I wouldn't call myself a soldier however. I'm treated as a princess I suppose if you want to think of in in a monarchial way." I responded honestly.

"Would you say the Volturi is evil?" Jasper asked. I shook my head immediately.

"From my view, no, we're not evil. We protect our secret at all costs. We control the ones who refuse to comply with the rules. We do so with intimidation to fear others from crossing the line. It's safety and security within those walls. The other guards are a family to me. I know them as I would know my brother." I told them. Carlisle nodded his head.

"If you can copy powers, how come you didn't already know Jasper was your brother and here in Forks?" Alice asked from next to Jasper. I ignored the temptation to roll my eyes at her.

"I try not to rely on my abilities daily. I use when needed." I bit back. She turned her nose up and looked away. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Carlisle.

"You follow an animal diet, no?" I questioned. He nodded.

"A very hard diet at that, but yes. I've found that the substitution for human blood for animals is very satiating. Never fills us completely, but it curbs our appetite." I nodded at the explanation.

"And your reasoning for drinking animal blood?" I asked, quite honestly wondering.

"We're not animals. We're civil individuals who don't pray on humans." Alice threw at me. I was taken a back slightly. Where did that come from?

"Uhm, what Alice means to say is that we believe we retain a sense of humanity drinking the alternative to human blood." Carlisle quickly responded trying to cover up for Alice. My angered slowly flared up. Jasper looked over at me with wide eyes. He knew of my temper, one thing that didn't change despite my transformation into a vampire. My eyes narrowed into slits, trained onto that little pixie.

"Excuse me, Alice?" I stood up, crouching into an attack stance. Alice stood up quickly, sinking into a defensive stance. Jasper quickly moved in between us. Emmett grabbed onto my arms and held me softly, ready to tighten if necessary.

"All of the Volturi members are the same. Killing machines always trying to take over the vampire world. Power hungry leaders who only want people to bow at their feet. And you're exactly one of them." She spat at me.

"You judge us yet you don't even know us. Killing machine?" I chuckled darkly, "You have no idea. I could snap your head off before you had time to even think. We keep you safe, the humans that know of us? That could spread our secret, are removed from this world. We make them forget ever knowing of vampires. All to protect our secret." I told her. My anger started to flare even more and I was about to lunge at her.

"Isabella, go outside, calm down." Jasper told me, interrupting my train of thought. "Emmett, go with her." Emmett nodded and gently pulled me outside, away from the ticking time bomb.

**A/N: Alright! And there was chapter two! Next chapter is going to introduce the relationship between Emmett and Isabella! If you haven't noticed already, Isabella is an O/C I just really love the name Isabella and decided to keep it the same! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello people! Here's the refurbished chapter 3!**

I stomped down the steps towards the graveling, hearing the crack of the stone steps behind me. My thoughts were running around in my head, as if a tornado was in there. I took a few unnecessary deep breaths, as I tried to calm down from the oh so rude vampire in that house. I closed my eyes and leaned against a car that was in the driveway. It turned out to be a rather new Jeep Wrangler. I opened my eyes and noticed that Emmett was only a few feet away from me, looking down to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I told him before he could ask. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your face is like an open book, Emmett." I told him with a small laugh. He smiled down at me.

"So you're a little spit fire then, huh?" He asked, grinning. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, a small smirk on my face.

"Just a bit. I've been known to talk back a lot." I told him. He chuckled and stepped a bit closer, trapping me in between him and the truck.

"So you like big trucks?" He asked me, his voice low. I nodded, a bit dazed by his golden eyes. It was truly like staring into the sun.

"You know this one that you're leaning on is mine, right?" He asked. He rested his arms on each side of me, officially locking me in between him and _his_ truck.

"Oh really now?" I asked. He nodded. He bit his lip gently and it took all I had to not lean up and bite it for him. I groaned softly and I could tell he heard it by the smirk that was on his face. He slowly leaned down, almost a bit too slow. I closed my eyes and leaned up. Just as our lips were about to touch-

"Isabella!" I groaned and looked up at Jasper. His fists were clenched tightly and you could tell he was a bit angry. I leaned my head against Emmett's arm.

"Oh yes, big brother?" I asked, giving him the eyes that he could never resist when we were younger.

"Come up here, we should talk." He told me. Emmett turned around and looked up at Jasper. The look Jasper gave Emmett was the scariest I've seen from him in a while. I rolled my eyes and ducked under Emmett's arm, walking back up the steps towards Jasper.

"What?" I asked him, a bit rudely now. He interrupted that soon to be kiss between Emmett and I.

"You really weren't planning on kissing him where you, Isabella?" Jasper asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"Is that really any of your business, Jasper?" I retorted, crossing my arms across his chest.

"Pretty sure this is my business, you're my younger sister and Emmett's my adopted brother." He responded. I rolled my eyes.

"How about we go take a run then?" I asked him. He nodded and we jumped off the porch and hit the ground with a quiet thump. I turned and gave a wink at Emmett and started to run into the forest. I heard Jasper start running behind me. My mind slowly started to drift to Emmett. He was perfect. Gorgeous, tall, muscular, funny, and his amber eyes. Although they weren't the familiar red ones, the amber gold color they were, was gorgeous.

"You alright up there Isabella?" Jasper called. I cursed under my breath. I calmed down my emotions until they were slightly muffled.

"You ruined my moment Jasper. It's not as if I'm 16 anymore." I told him honestly, stopping my run. Jasper stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Isabella, Issy, you know it's my job to protect you. I know Emmett, and I know you. I don't want to see you end up hurt." He told me. I sighed, softening at his words.

"Jasper, we all know that Emmett's my mate. I've never felt this way for someone I've just met in my life, ever. He's like the focus of my world." I told him exasperatedly.

"I know how you feel. I felt the exact same way about Alice, in fact, I still do. But trust me Issy, Emmett, he's no saint." Jasper tried persuading me.

"Jazz, you think I'm oh so pure and holy? News flash, I'm not. I'm not 16, I'm not even 18, and I'm over 100 years old. I think I can date or mate with whomever I like." I told him. He shook his head.

"Isabella, I understand where you're coming from. Just please remember that I'm here for you if you need anything." Jasper told me with a sigh. I nodded and embraced my brother. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on top of my head.

"I missed you Isabella." He told me sincerely.

"I missed you too Jasper." I responded


	4. Chapter 4

As I grabbed Alice's hand the images were frightening. Her past was a mix of different things. In the beginning, age 12 she started having weird visions of the future. Small things like when is the phone going to ring or what she is going to eat. Then it turned into long things. She started seeing tests that wouldn't happen until the next month. Her parent's admitted her into the Asylum at age 17. Alice started seeing a vampire, James coming for her, tracking her. Her doctor, Alex McGee, was a vampire. He saw that James wanted her and changed her. She had met Jasper in the Coffee shop and went to the Cullen's. Their marriage, honeymoon. Ew! I did not need to see that. And Emmett, Rosalie, Edward. I let go of her hand.

"Holy shit. You were hunted by James, that is not good. Alice he will always complete a hunt, even if the human was turned into a vampire. Even though James killed Alex, your doctor, he will always get someone back. That I am very worried about

"Alice would you like to see your past?" I asked. She clapped happily and nodded her head. I used one of my powers and let her see her past. Her eyes got that distant look. After a few moments she looked at me and threw herself at me. I quickly grabbed her before she knocked me over. I looked at Jasper and he calmed her down.

"Jasper I saw some things that were I didn't need to see." He looked at me with confused eyes. "Your honeymoon" I said simply. His face turned into a mask of horror, shock, and surprise. I shook my head and raised my hand. Emmett came forward. I inspected his past and saw that he loved green, trucks, sports, and videogames. He was athletic and played a lot of sports with Jasper and Edward. I quickly scanned the other Cullen's pasts. I quickly changed the weather and the thunder and lightning ripped through the sky. Jasper looked outside and smiled.

"Anyone into a game of baseball?" He asked innocently.

"I have something. How about my team faces your team. All powers and objects are allowed to be used." I said.

"Who is your team?' Emmett asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Is that fair?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have 1 hour before the game," Jasper said. At that, the Cullens left.

"I quickly called the Volturi and asked them to get all the baseball gear and bats and gloves. I was going to teleport them to my house. I focused my energy and transported Felix, Alec, Demetri, Santiago, and Heidi, and Afton. They all made their selves at home while I made one more call. I called Nicholas Lamborghini. I quickly talked him into playing with us in a game of baseball. I wanted him to meet Rosalie. I teleported him into the room with the rest of us. We kissed each other's cheeks. We only had 20 minutes before the game. We all put on our Volturi jersey's (Profile). We headed out. I picked the field from one of the minds of the Cullen's. We all ran with me in the lead. Felix was holding our bats, gloves, and balls. When we reached the field the Cullens were there stretching and warming up. They probably smelt the Volturi and turned around and growled. The Volturi synced into a crouch as a reflex. As Princess I gave my command.

"Volturi stand down now." I gave order and everyone came out of his or her crouches. I rolled my eyes. Jasper looked at me warily.

_Yes Jasper-B_

_Why are the Volturi here? -J_

_Did I not tell you I was apart of the Volturi-B_

_Well yes but I never knew you were that close to them- J_

_Yeah they are like my family-B_

_Sorry Bella I am not on good terms with them. Who is the guy next to you?-J_

_I want him to meet Rose she is going to love this-B_

_You didn't answer my question.-J_

_I'm not going to tell you-B_

_Whatever-J_

"Rosalie come here!" I yelled. She walked over.

"Rose, I would like for you to meet Nicholas Lamborghini." I said. She just stared in shock. I yelled her name and she came out of her trance. She shook his hand saying she was a fan of his work and all that stuff. They started talking about cars and I excused myself.

I walked over to Felix and started to warm up. We practiced throw and catching. We watched Carlisle mark the bases and discussed strategy. Before the game started we told everyone what is going to happen and how we are going to win this game. Felix brought over all of our equipment. I grabbed my customized hat, glove, and bat and ball. Each of my gear had my name on it. My jersey had my name etched out on the back and my number. My pants had my number and my shoes also had my number. My hat had Volturi on the hat and my number.

"It's time guys." I said with a smile on my face. I threw the Volturi ball at Alice and she caught it in her hand while rolling her eyes. I laughed and my team walked up to bat. I was first and I walked up with a confident smile. I prepared to bat. Alice threw a quick ball like a cobra. I slowed down time and hit the ball hard. After I hit the ball time instantly sped up. I ran over to the base but when I was a few yards behind it I stopped. The ball would reach the plate in 30 seconds. I smiled and did a round off back handspring back tuck. On the back tuck my feet touched the plate neatly. I laughed. The guard just shook their head at my antics. After a while everyone was evenly matched. I was sitting on the ground when I was sucked into a vision. James and 2 other people were coming to the field in about 5 minutes. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! NO! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? I yelled in my head.

"Stop!" I screamed. I franticly used my powers and dragged everyone to me. At this Jasper had crouched down and pulled me into his lap.

"Bella what happened? Bella come on," He said.

"He is coming for Alice, James." I croaked out. How could I not pay attention to this.

"Demetri see if you can track James. Felix Santiago, stay with Alice unless directed by me. Afton Heidi I want you to stay in the shadows. You know the Volturi symbol for attack. Alec I want you to stay with the Cullens. Nick, I know you haven't had a fight in about 25 years so you will be with me." I said. I turned to the Cullens, "James will not hesitate to harm you guys. I put Felix and Santiago with Alice for safety. Jazz don't do anything please. I know you have been trained for war but this is something that I need to handle. If it becomes too much for you Alec _will _cut off your senses. Alice please, please follow Felix and Santiago's rules. From what I have seen you really make Jasper happy and I want another shopping buddy too. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme. Stay with Alec. James is coming for Alice and he won't stop until he kills her." I cut myself off mid sentence. Afton and Heidi moved to the shadows of the forest. James was here. I stood up.

Alec immediately moved to the front of the Cullens. Nicholas walked with me to the center of the field. . I made a separate shield around Alice and the Cullens for safety. James peered around at us. He looked at the guard and I with question. His eyes bounced around at the Cullens. His face became a shock of wonder when he saw Alice. A slow smirk appeared on his face. I peaked into his mind:

_Ah little Miss Mary Alice Brandon. She is here. The hunt will carry on now. I will not have her alive. My one and only failed hunt. Let's just play this off until we leave. Then, the real hunt will begin._

I made it look like I didn't know what was going to happen. I quickly sent everyone a telekinetic message of what was going on in James' head. We all instinctively moved closer to Alice.

"James what do you want?" I growled. "You know your last encounter with us wasn't very good. And remember what I had said. The next time I saw you, your hunt will be over. I warned you James and now it has come to an end. You won't be able to get Alice. I won't allow it and my guard won't allow it. Just surrender now James and I might make your death easy." A grim look was on my face. I was a killer now and I wasn't going to let James hunt anymore. This was his last. My eyes flashed red. A wheel of fire was around him. If James shifted he would be lit on fire. I smiled and winked at him. I was close to just killing him right here but I wanted to have fun. I let him go. I turned and walked back into the forest, signaling the guard and the Cullens follow me to my house. As soon as we hit the forest I broke into a run. I covered up our scents. After I covered our scents I teleported us to my house. As soon as we stepped into the house I turned and went into a secret room. This was the security and control room. I sat down in the chair and typed in a few letters. The language was in Arabic so not many people knew what it was saying. I used voice activation and set up the anti vampire shutters around the property and house. I sighed and came out of the room. I took my hair out of its ponytail and ran my hands through it a few times. Everyone was in the living room.

"Ok guys, we have a big problem. James is here for Alice and he won't stop. This is the plan. We have 15 people. We are going to split up in groups of 5 to hunt down Laurent, James, and Victoria. The groups need to have an excellent trackers and or good hunters. So Me, Demetri, and Jasper are going to lead each group because we have the most experience. I want Felix, Emmett, Alec, and Alice, with me. Demetri, take Heidi, Afton, Rosalie, and Esme. Jasper, take the rest. I do not want any of these nomads alive. Here take these and use them." I said. I tossed them each a small black phone. I ran my hand through my hair. "Everyone follow me." I directed them to the utility vault.

I placed my hands against the scanners. It opened with a beep. Along the mythical creature proof walls I scanned them pulling things out. As I exited the door, it automatically sealed itself shut. Everyone gathered around me.

"Ok I want everyone to use these weapons." I said. I handed Rosalie a bow and arrow made of steel. The arrows were made of special material. It was like when it hit vampire the vampire disintegrated. I was fooling around in the lab and it was made. It had hit my arm, cutting part of it. I didn't die because my powers to protect me. I handed Rose the bow and arrows and explained everything to her. I gave everyone weapons to defend themselves against James and to attack. My team and I specially made each weapon. The Volturi didn't need any weapons because I trained them. As soon as everyone had a weapon and we decided who was hunting whom we ran to the garage. My team was going to run Alice to Phoenix. Jasper was going to run James up north as far as possible. Demetri was going to go after Victoria. Her ability allows her to go were it is the safest for her. We wanted to kill her quickly. I had some trucks that were used as off-road in the back. Everyone hopped into one and left. I hugged Jasper before and wished him good luck. We were going to protect Alice if it was the last thing I would do. We headed off into thish fight and I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Bella what is going to happen?" Alice asked.

"Alice I will tell you now stay with one of us at all times. We are going to have a run in with James in Phoenix. It will not end pretty but it will end now.

We had all elapsed into a silence. After an hour we all wanted to catch up so I told them everything about me. When I told them about dating Nicholas, Emmett got all mad for some reason(**HINT HINT HINT DAMN IT****). **They learned about me and Jasper when we were kids. I explained my powers and stuff like that. We had approached a house in Phoenix that I owned in the desert. Some of us had to hunt so we split into two groups. Alice was with Emmett and the rest of the group was with me. My group went to a near by club. We didn't have any time so we just grabbed a few people using our vampire skills and beauty. We had a group of 10. I quickly put up a sound proof barrier and we all attacked the people. After we all got our fill I lit the empty bodies up and teleported us back to the house. Emmett and Alice were there and they had bright gold eyes. In a few hours, we had gotten a call from Jasper saying they had lost James. Alice then got a call from James telling her to meet him at a ballet studio. We had come up with a plan. I was going to disguise myself as Alice. I would be an exact replica, down to the last scent. When I got to the studio James was taunting me/ replica Alice. Saying it was so easy to lure her here and he will make the death quickly. It was now that I would intervene. I changed myself back into my normal body. I quickly grabbed James' arm and tore it off his body. I then burned it quickly in a fire. We began the deadly dance. My eyes were blazing with fire. Just then everybody busted through the door. Alec quickly cut off James' senses as the Cullen's crowded around Alice, ready to protect her. Demetri then ripped apart James and threw him into the fire. I watched the roaring flames of red, yellow shoot into the air. The flames licking the air, almost tasting it. I sighed and turned away walking out the door. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. It was Demetri, Felix, or Emmett. I turned around and saw it was Emmett.

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I guess. Just a lot to take in. I found my brother, saved his wife and found my mate in all but 2 days." I said. Emmett's face was shocked.

"Who's your mate?" Emmett asked.

"Well, he's taller then 6 feet, gold eyes, he has curly brown hair, an amazing humor, and he has a lot of muscle." Emmett just looked at me.

"I-I'm your mate?" Emmett asked. I just nodded.

"I have a beautiful person like you as a mate? I knew I felt something when I first met you but I was wondering if it was true. I asked Edward when he saw Rosalie. He said the same had happened to him. What I am afraid of is Jasper though. He is very protective of you. But that is not going to matter. Bella on Friday will you go to the movies with me?" Emmett asked. I looked down and saw I was still in my Baseball clothing. I looked up and Emmett looked at me hopefully.

"I will go on a date with you Emmett. Let me deal with Jasper, I know my brother better then anyone in the world." Emmett leaned over and gave me a hug. As I let go of Emmett, everyone came out of the studio. I stood up and grabbed my Volturi lighter. I then lighted the studio on fire. Everyone got in the cars and we all got ready to head back to Forks. In two days I was going to go on a date with Emmett. All I had to do now was to deal with Jasper.

**How did you guys like that. I didn't really want to do a fighting seen but I just rushed it. I'm sorry I just learned that I am getting surgery on my knees in January. The updates may slow a lot but I will try and get something out of being bedridden for 6 weeks. I might update tonight if I finish the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMETHING HAPPENS IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Surviving until Friday**

Jasper Pov

I heard when Emmett asked Bella out on a date and I am going to kill him. After everyone went back home to Europe or Forks, I left Bella at her house.

"Emmett come out here, I want to talk to you," I said. Edward looked at my quizzically, I just shook my head. As soon as Emmett was out the door I ran and he followed me. As we reached a clearing I turned around and tackled him into the ground.

"Jasper what the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett yelled at me. He was trying to block the various punches I was throwing at him. I was now in a fit of rage. I was throwing all the punches I could muster at him. He then grabbed my hands and flipped me over.

"Jasper calm the fuck down. Ow that hurt" Emmett yelled. By then I had stopped my fury of punches.

"Emmett you asked my little sister out on a date . DO you know what she means to me? She is my little sister and I love her. " I said.

"Yo Jazz come on this is me we are talking about. I'm not gonna hurt her. I really like her a lot. On the trip I learned a lot about her. She is sweet smart. Ask me any question about her from her human life. She is my mate." Emmett said.

"When we were 13 what happened to Bella?" I asked.

"Bella and you were out side riding the horses when her horse had tripped over a branch. She flew off the horse and she was in a coma for 3 days. After that she still rode her horses much to your protest." Emmett responded.

"Emmett I don't know why I am doing this but it is okay for you to date my sister. I am just telling you, hurt her in any way or do something she doesn't want to do and you will be walking with one leg and one arm." I threatened Emmett. I walked away and hunted a few Elk before I went back home.

Bella's Pov

I was sitting in my room thinking about what has happened over these few days. I met my brother again, saved his wife, and was asked out by Emmett. My life was going by pretty quick. I got up and went to get something in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle filled with human blood. I cracked it open and took a long drink. I really needed that. On days that I didn't want to hunt I just took a bottle from the fridge, it was much easier. I sighed and called the Volturi.

"Daddy I don't know what to do." I moaned into the phone. I sat on the barstool ({PROFILE})

"What's wrong Isabella? You said you wanted to go to Forks. The guard has filled me in on what has happened. Is there anything else?" Daddy(Caius) asked.

"I was asked out by Emmett Cullen and I know he is my soul mate." I said.

"Then what is the problem sweetheart?" Daddy asked.

"One I'm about to start ruling the vampire race and I don't think that someone will want to date me with my powers that are sometimes unstable. Two what has happened in the walls of the castle is not exactly pretty and I am afraid that Emmett will run away. Daddy help me please!" I said into the phone.

"Isabella If Emmett is truly your mate then he will accept you for who you are and who you will become. If you become queen do not let that interfere with you and Emmett. If you are not ready then we all understand. With your powers, you will learn with practice and time. You can not control your powers all the time and we know that you are not perfect if you have another accident like last time, we will still love you no matter what." Daddy told me. Last time my powers had slipped up, I had destroyed half of an island off of Italy. It was a time when I was a newborn and I had not met the guard yet. All the powers coming into my body was too much and I had released a huge earthquake, blew up a few volcanoes, and caused a few tsunamis. I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face.

"Thank you daddy. When you get the time put James Walker, the nomad, Victoria Waltz, also a nomad; status- dead. I will call you tomorrow daddy bye." I said

"Ok sweetheart." Daddy said. I hung up the phone.

I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I went to my bed and took some clothes out of the dresser and slid them on. (Profile) I climbed onto my bed and Roxy and Kahn jumped in also. It was around 3 am. I pulled out my favorite novel, Lovely Bones. (Book is so sad and heartbreaking.) I read slowly while stroking my exotic pets' fur. By the time I finished the book it was time for me to get dressed. I slid on a pink shirt, skinny jeans, leather boots, some jewelry and a headband, and my pea coat. I quickly called the Cullens' house and told them that I would meet them at their house. I slid on my leather gloves and walked to the garage from the closet/house. I unlocked all the locks and security and climbed onto my Ducati ({profile}). I sped through the forest and finally found the driveway. I stopped my bike and hopped off of it. I walked up to the front door and knocked. As soon as I finished knocking, Alice opened the door and pulled me in. I laughed. Alice was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, ASOS shoes and a purple tunic top. Rosalie was wearing skinny jeans some knee high boots and a red top with her hair in a sleek ponytail. The boys came down stairs and we were ready to go.

"Who is driving with who? I have my bike, but if Jasper wants to ride it he can." I said.

"Yeah I'll take Bell's bike and Bell can ride with Emmett in the jeep." Jasper gave Emmett a pointed look when he said that. I threw Jazz the keys.

"Alice and I are going to take the BMW. Edward is taking the Volvo. " Rosalie said. We all walked to the garage while Jasper was outside, waiting. I saw Emmett's Jeep and hopped into the passenger seat. I didn't put on the seatbelt because I knew we weren't going to crash. Emmett got in a second later with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready for Friday Bell?" Emmett asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am about to speed up time!" I exclaimed. Emmett just laughed.

"I will pick you up at seven. We are going to go to the movies and see this movie called Knocked Up. (OMFGGGGG funniest movie ever.) It's said to be really funny." Emmett said.

"I heard about it, I want to see it really bad." I said.

"Well great that I am taking you to see it. Bella I just want to tell you that now that we are openly mates, I think I'm going to be possessive of you especially at school. I just want you to know because I am not afraid to snap a few necks." Emmett said seriously.

"Hmm, I think that I will be okay with that Emmett. Just beware of Mike Newton. I was looking in his mind and I found out that I am and I quote, 'A hot piece of ass that would look nice on his bed'. Just giving you a fair warning." I said. By this time, we had arrived at school. Emmett had gotten out of the truck and opened the door for me, helping me down. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I heard what everyone was whispering.

"I heard that Emmett and Bella hooked up after school Monday for two days (so today would be Thursday) and decided to come back this morning."

"I heard that Emmett kidnapped Bella and took her to Seattle."

I rolled my eyes and was prepared for another two days of school. Tomorrow is my date with Emmett and I was so looking forward to it.

**Well that was the next chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Date

After school I headed back to the Cullen house With Emmett. I stepped out of the car while Emmett took our backpacks. I walked up the stairs and Esme opened the door. She greeted me with a hug and a hello. I sat on the couch and sighed. When Alice and Rosalie were home, we were going to leave for the mall. I needed more clothes, especially for the big date tonight. I sighed and brushed my hair back. I needed to hunt soon. I stood up.

"Where you going Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Hunting." I replied. Everyone shivered because I still hunted humans. I wasn't going to switch over to the animal diet. I left the house. Before I left, I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. I hopped on it and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. I then ripped off onto the dirt path, rocks flying everywhere. Soon I was in Seattle, Washington. I pulled up to a nearby parking lot and got off of my bike. I started walking down the block. A truck drove up beside me. A guy rolled down the window.

"Hey you wanna make some quick money?" He asked. I am not a prostitute. Ehh I guess I will just drink his blood. I hopped into the truck. The man peeled down the road and went to a deserted junkyard. He turned to ma and before he could touch me I snapped his neck. I started to drink the blood. His blood was tainted with his foul mind and history. I tossed his carcass into the trunk and teleported back to my bike. I hopped on it and sped off back to the Cullen's home. Alice and Rosalie were there sitting on the couch.

"Alice Rosalie let's go. We need to go to the mall now." I said. They quickly got up.

"Emmett we are taking your truck," I said. He just nodded, not looking up from playing the game. I grabbed his keys from his pocket and we went into his truck. As soon as the girls closed the doors, I peeled off onto the dirt path. I floored it all the way to the highway. As soon as we got to the mall, I hopped out of the jeep with the girls behind me.

"So Bella, what do you think of Emmett?" Rose asked. If it was possible I would have blushed.

"I think he's a really good guy." I responded.

"Oh come on. I know you did some freaky power and let yourself see if he is truly your mate. So spill." She said.

"Ok I looked, he is truly my mate. I am happy about that. I really like Emmett and I think that we were made for each other. He is like the other half of me." I said. Alice pulled us in a store and I bought a jacket. IN a few hours, I had all of the clothes and more; I needed for the date tonight. The back of the truck was full of clothes and shoes. We all hopped in the car and headed back to my house. After I took all of the clothes out of the trunk, the girls left to bring Emmett back his jeep. I took a long shower and put on my make up. I walked to my closet in my underwear and picked out the clothes. I slipped on the jacket that I had bought at the store and zipped it up. I walked to the vanity mirror and straightened my hair. (profile) I heard the door ring. I quickly ran down the stairs and saw Emmett. He was wearing a striped sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his forearms. On his left wrist there was a Rolex watch. He was wearing a good fitting pair of jeans and a belt. (Profile. Emmett Cullen would look hott in the outfit.)

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah come on." I said. I locked the door and followed Emmett out to the jeep. He opened the door for me and I hopped in. In a flash he was in his seat.

"Hey Em thanks for letting me use the car." I said. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem. I like what your wearing. Had fun at the mall?" He asked.

"Yeah it was good. Remind me to get you another one of those shirts, they look awesome on you." I said. Emmett just nodded.

We were at the movie theatre and we sat down. The movie started and I was laughing so hard. How could they leave their friend on the roof? They were very smart to count cards. I leaned into his side and he put his arm around my shoulder. . How can the stupidest guy count cards? Throughout the movie theatre you could hear Emmett's booming laugh. The credits soon rolled around and we got up, Emmett's arm still around my shoulder, mine around his waist. The night was chilly as we made our way back to the jeep.

"Bella that movie was so funny. I am going to get that as soon as it comes on DVD. Can you get it for me, please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee." Emmett drew out the second please longer then I thought possible.

"Yes I will buy you the movie. You act so much like a child." I said.

"That is why I am your soul mate." He said, his dimples showing.

"That is true." I said. Emmett pulled up to the house. I unlocked the door and Emmett followed me in. My pets came up to me and I gave them another hug. I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. I threw Emmett 100 pounds of raw meat.

"Open that for me." I said. I shut the fridge and moved next to that to the blood fridge. I punched in a code and the fridge popped open. I pulled out 4 jugs of blood. I quickly shut the fridge and locked it. I took out 2 huge bowls. By the time I had dumped the blood evenly into the bowls Emmett had the meat open.

"Umm Bella, you do know that we don't eat food right?" Emmett asked like I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes at him. I mixed the blood and the meat together and set the two hugs bowls on the floor. Kahn and Roxy ran towards the bowl, tripping Emmett. I laughed and walked over to help him up. Emmett walked around, looking at the house. He had made it to the game room again. He was looking at the perfectly aligned pool table. I grabbed the cue ball and the cue stick and threw them to Emmett.

"Rack em up Em." I said.

"With pleasure. How bout we make this a bet. If I win. I get to ride any of your cars for a week. If you win…" He said trailing off at the end.

"If I win, I get to choose the next date spot." I said. Emmett just nodded his head. He quickly leaned down and struck the cue ball, breaking the triangle perfectly. The balls started scattering across the table. I looked at the table for the best opening. I leaned down and hit the stripe ball into the left corner pocket. Emmett quickly shot into the right corner pocket. As I was about to shoot I heard a voice behind me.

"Bell, your form is off." Emmett said. Please, like my form was off. I will just play along with his game. I

"Will you help me then?" I said, a smirk resting on my face. Emmett came over and put his arm over mine, and his hand around my waist. He slowly drew our hands back and pushed them forward. The ball made its way into the right middle pocket. I turned around to give him a hug but it turned out different. Emmett leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine. It moved slowly, but built up speed. Soon, I felt Emmett's tongue wipe across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing permission. His tongue explored my mouth while I explored his. I have to say, Emmett is one hell of a kisser. I pulled away from Emmett for air, even if I didn't need it. I leaned my head against Emmett's chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist. It was silent in the room. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was the silence that I knew that we would be together.

**How was that guys? Review!! if you have anything you want in the chapter write a review and I will try to work it into the story. Oh If anyone can guess where this is from and who said it, you will get an honorable mention and a character by your name in the next few chapters. Here it is: **

**I gave you life. You're wasting it.**

**And**

**Time means little; I never notice its passing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I made a mistake It was the Hangover instead of Knocked up. I was watching both of them. Well on with the chapter. =] **

Emmett and I were in the living room just chilling flipping through channels on TV. I heard Kahn and Roxy make a low growl. Something wasn't right. I got up and motioned Emmett to be quiet. I walked to Kahn and Roxy and they just stuck to my sides like glue.

"Detain" I said. Kahn and Roxy understood. They both vanished. When I had given the command to detain, they would vanish into thin air towards the person and held him/her down until I got there. I heard a scream and I raced to the front of the house. Kahn had her teeth bared at the person's neck and Roxy's paws were on the persons stomach. I looked at the face of the person.

"Kahn Roxy off now." I said. I looked at Santiago with a frown on my face.

"Santiago, why are you in my house right now?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Well Iz, I wanted to give you the blueprints for the garage now." He responded sheepishly. I just took my head.

"Ehhyy Iz who is this? A _friend _or a friend?" Santiago said, his Italian accent very heavy.

"Shut up Santiago." I said.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." Em said.

"Oh one of Carlisle's kids. Ok Iz, I will come back later with the stuff. I will let you have fun with your _friend." _

"Whatever Santiago. Bye." I responded. Santiago vanished in a poof of air. Emmett wrapped his arm around me as we walked out. We were heading over to his house. We got into his monster of a truck and left.

"Bells what made you say yes when I asked you out? Was it my handsome good looks, smart brains, or my way of sports." Emmett said. I laughed.

"No stupid. I said yes because you are someone who can make me laugh, someone who will protect me, someone to love me. You are my soul mate, my other half. You don't find a lot of that." I said. I looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap. Emmett had pulled over the jeep to the side of the road. He turned towards me.

"Bells, you are my other half. I don't know what, but I don't deserve you. The time I have spent with you, you're perfect. Your kind, gentle, and you don't let anyone bother you." Emmett said softly. HE leaned forward and kissed me. I slowly kissed back. I pulled back.

"Ok come on we have to get to the house. " I told Emmett. He groaned and went back on the road. We talked aimlessly about things that seemed unimportant.

"Bells whats tomorrow?" Emmett asked me.

"October 31st, why?" I responded.

"ITS HALLOWEEN BABE." Emmett yelled. I laughed.

"Finally, I already know what I'm going to be." Emmett told me.

"What a vampire?" I asked.

"Hell yeah a vampire!" he said. I laughed.

"Of course. Come on let's go inside." I told him.

We both hopped out of the jeep. As we were walking up the steps, Emmett put his arm around my shoulder. He opened the door to Alice jumping everywhere.

"Woah, Pixie calm down, it's just us." Emmett told her. I smiled.

"Bella who is Riley and Bree? I had a vision and they are going to be here soon." Alice asked. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Riley is a friend of mine, he's an ex vampire of war, similar to Jasper." I told everyone.

"Ohh." Alice responded, like she just started to understand.

"Well guys, guess what tomorrow is?" I asked them.

"Halloween!" Jasper and Emmett chorused. I laughed.

"And we need to make it one, Forks will never forget." I started.

Tomorrow came around it everything was set. We were just waiting for Riley and Bree. They would help us. Soon enough we heard the knocks against the door. I walked to the front door and ushered them in.

"Okay guys ready?" I asked. It was 7 o'clock and everyone was out trick or treating. We did a brief introduction of Bree and Riley to the Cullens. We all rushed out of the house to terrorize Forks Washington. Little kids and parents started coming outside. We ran behind bushes and Emmett and Jasper started playing around. The released growls and roars.

"Honey, I hear something. It sounds as if its getting closer." We head a mom say to her husband. I alerted Jazz and Em to go louder. Their sounds got more ferocious. Now the couple was really scared. Rosalie an I let out a shrill scream, as if we were dying. The woman screamed loudly and started to run. We all laughed. We moved to a different part of Forks and started scaring the kids now. It was Rosalie and Mine's part. I turned my eyes their normal purple and black color(profile). We acted as if we were walking down a street in a well populated area. All of a sudden Emmett and Edward pretend to start to kidnap us. We both fake screamed

"Ah! Help! HELP!" We yelled. The children were now freaking out. Now it was mine and Rosalie's turn. We both grabbed the boys and flipped them on the ground. We slowly lowered our teeth to their necks as if we were going to bite them. I quickly teleported us all back to the forest. We all busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys see their faces? The kids were like oh my gosh what's going to happen." I told them. We all started laughing again. Emmett sat next to me and put his arm around me. I moved into his lap and Jasper gave me a pointed look. I rolled my arms at him and made a heart sign with my hands. He smiled and laughed. I gave him one of my famous grins and leaned back into Emmett.

"So Bree, Riley, how do you know Bella?" Rosalie asks. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Well, it started when I was in Italy…" I started

**Well Finally an Update. I surprised my self. Well tomorrow is one of the surgeries I'm getting :(. Wish me luck. I need ideas for this story. Please live them in the form of comments please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well new chapter.**

BPov

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Emmett sat next to me and everyone sat on the other chairs and sofas.

"The guard and I were called in on some new born cases in lower Canada. When we got there, it was some guy that was starting a war to fight a rival vampire in upper Canada. We had intervened at just the right time. I was scanning all of the newborns for anything useful to the Volturi and Bri and Riley came up." I chuckled thinking back.

"They are talented little vamps. Bri can wipe your memory completely or restore it, even if she didn't remove or change it. She can delve into your mind and bring out your worst fears. Riley is even worse. If you think Jane is sadistic, Riley is worse. He can make a person go insane, anything that has to do with the mind, Riley can control. Whether it is making a person do or say something, to the actual relationships a person has. He can sever relationships. Make people forget things. Anything. I had called them over and they were so scared. Bri was cowering behind Riley when we had called them over. I couldn't blame her; Demetri and Felix are pretty big guys. We had talked to them and they had agreed to come with us back to Italy. Ever since then, they have been training with me. Obviously, them being mates, they have stuck together all this time." I smiled.

"Wow. That is some true mind shit." I heard from Emmett next to me. I turned to look at him. "Eddie that makes your mind reading look like nothing compared to those powers." I laughed at that. Edward just growled lowly at Emmett.

I shifted around until I was lying in between Emmett's legs. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me, his dimples showing. I rested my head against his chest. Bri, sitting next to Riley, spoke up now.

"It was first different not having Bella with us. She was usually with us. When she wasn't, she was on a mission or doing stuff for Aro and Caius. She trained Riley and I so well. I don't think we'll ever be as good as her, but being only half her talent is good." Bri told us, smiling.

Emmett sat up at this. He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you really that good of a fighter Bella? You don't seem like you are." I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Felix and Demetrius taught me how to fight, and then many of the other members gave their input and techniques. I trained a lot because I didn't have much to do."

Riley looked like he couldn't contain his words.

"She's lying! She's an amazing fighter. One time, we had to take out a coven of around five vampires that were killing people in London. As soon as we reached where the vampires were staying, she had them in a constant state of paralysis until we could interrogate them. It looked like she wasn't even concentrating that hard. It just seemed so easy to her." I smiled over at Riley. Jasper who was sitting in a corner spoke up.

"Well, our human lives affect us more than we realize in our vampire life. Isabella, you were good at so many things. Few things didn't come naturally to you. I think that's why you have the ability to absorb powers, your natural all around talent evolved into absorbing and adapting to everything. For me, you know how I could easily influence everyone else. That evolved into my empathetic ability."

I nodded, understanding more.

"Bella, what bothers us the most about you is your aversion to animal blood. Why is that?" Carlisle spoke, clear curiosity in his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"As soon as I woke, I was fed human blood. That's all I've ever drank. I've had animal blood once and I hated the taste of it." I wrinkled my nose, remembering the bitter taste of the blood.

"It's a taste that you need to get used to. I drank human blood for years and now I'm drinking animal blood with ease. I may have a few temptations or it's a bit hard for me to resist the taste, bit I deny the thirst of human blood. Being a doctor, and around blood so much, you become almost immune to it," Carlisle told me.

I shrugged again

"I don't know, it's just something I've come to not like. I'm definitely not against people who are an animal blood diet, but, it's just something I don't want to follow. You definitely don't satisfy your cravings enough, you're not as strong as you are with human blood, and your body just reacts differently. You're ignoring your true nature really, that's how I view it." I told them. Jasper spoke up from his seating.

"Bella, I was on a human diet for years and I'm fine. I've definitely slipped up a few times but I've stayed on track for as long as I can and I'm pretty successful with it. Animal blood just tastes different. I see where you're coming from with your reasoning, but it's our lifestyle." Jasper told me. I could tell that he was against my diet, but I could also sense the longing for human blood again.

"What, you'd never go human again Jasper?" I smirked lightly. Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper, glared at me with enough venom to kill.

"He would never! Jasper hasn't slipped up in years! Who are you to come and ask my brother to go on a diet our family is against?" Alice asked, jumping up. I raised an eyebrow at her. Riley looked back and forth between us, sensing the tension.

"I do believe that I'm his little sister. Someone from his human life, that has found him and wants to take him back to Volterra with me, where we can live together." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Heck no! Jasper would never leave here! Why would he leave his mate, for his sister. A sister who has a diet that could tempt Jasper into doing the wrong things and leading him back to a path of violence and destruction. You're just some Volturi pawn for Aro, Caius and Marcus. Someone they can use and abuse, then eventually toss away when they've found someone better." Alice told me.

Anger flared from me. I stood up, violently pushing Emmett's arms from around me. He tried to tighten them to hold me back but I pushed him away. Riley stood up and was about to try and separate me from Alice, but, with one glare from me, he sat back down, arms up in surrender.

"Who do you think you are, calling me a pawn? Do you even know who you're talking to? I helped you not die! I restored your memories. I could have left you wondering about your human life. You maybe able to hide how you feel from everyone else, but trust me, I know exactly how you feel about yourself. You think you're so high and mighty? Oh please, you're less than a grain of sand on a beach. Riley, Bri, we're going."

I waited until Bri and Riley were behind me before I started out the door. Jasper stood up,

"Wait, Bella." I turned back around, my eyes flashing an even brighter red," What." I muttered.

"I'll talk to you later?" He told me. I could tell that wasn't what he was going to say but I ignored it. I nodded my head. Stepping out onto the Cullen's porch, I jumped off and landed softly on the ground. With Bri and Riley behind me, I took off running back to my house.

****A/N****

**Wow, guys I'm so so sorry, it's been over a year since I've updated this story. I'm actually getting back into the grove of writing. I'm taking this story for a turn, still following the plot line I have, but adding a little bit more. I'm taking back Bella and Emmett's relationship, making it go more slowly. I know, another random change with the Alice and blood thing, but it'll all work out. Tell me some ideas you guys want to hear, and I'm sorry for the short chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N****

**I have recently had a lot of inspiration for writing this story. I love Emmett and read hundreds of stories about him. So, let's go on with this chapter.**

Bella's Point-of-View

I sighed and pulled the sweater I had changed into tighter around me. I moved over to the couch and sat down. Bri moved and sat close to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked, concern covering her face. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just annoyed. Why wouldn't Emmett or Jasper stick up for me? Jasper, my brother, and Emmett, my supposed 'mate'" I finger quoted mate. "And that little midget just jumps up and yell at me. I just can't believe she would do that." I stood up, pacing back and forth with agitation. Just thinking about it made my hands shake in anger.

"Bella, calm down." Riley called from across the room. I closed my eyes and thought calming thoughts.

"I need to hunt. Riley come with me?" I asked, looking over at him, my eyes the darkest shade of onyx. Riley nodded his head and looked over at Bri, silently asking if she'd be okay by herself. She nodded and looked down at a book she picked up. I grabbed my Volturi cloak and slipped on a pair of leather boots. I looked over at Riley and saw that he was ready. We walked out the front door and headed north. The run was smooth and the forest helped calm me down. Seeing the trees, rush past me as if I was flying distracted my thoughts. We soon came upon the Canadian border.

"Riley, split up and we'll meet back in half an hour. Be quick, and please, be very discreet." He nodded and pretty much vanished in thin air. I sniffed the air and waited. Soon enough, a young couple was going to approach me. I knew that they were innocent, but I truly didn't care right now. I relaxed and let my instincts take over. I quickly pounced on the woman, knowing she wouldn't fight as much. I pulled her back into the darkness that surrounded me and quickly drained her. Once the taste of blood had touched my tongue, I was in frenzy. I dropped her body and jumped over to the man, snapping his neck and letting the sweet nectar drip down my throat. I shuddered in delight. Sadly, the blood ran out. I grabbed both bodies and swung them over my shoulder. I ran back into the forest to a small clearing. Setting the bodies on top of each other, I set them aflame, erasing any and all evidence of them. I walked back to where I was going to meet Riley, taking time to think about what Alice said and what my brother said, or lack of. Waiting for Riley, I sat down on a nearby rock. It wasn't long before he came and sat across from me on the dirt floor.

"Was I a little too over reactive? I asked him, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Bella, you were how you normally are. Don't change how you act." He told me sincerely.

"Ri, this is my mate I'm going to be around. He's not going to want me. I drink human blood; I kill vampires, and humans. God, I'm a mess. Vampires fear me." If I could cry, I probably would be. Riley shook his head at me.

"Bella, if Emmett is truly your mate, he'd accept you as who you are. Moreover, with Jasper, just imagine him coming to you randomly and saying all the stuff you said. Wouldn't you need time to process it too?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You know the answer to that question Bella." I nodded agreeing with him.

"I just don't want to go back there for now." I told him. I truly didn't. High tension, with my anger, didn't mix. He nodded and stood up.

"Let's go back. I don't want to be so far away from Bri." I nodded and we took off, running back to Forks. We reached back eventually. I left the two alone and headed up to my room. I sat on the middle of the bed and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes started to meditate, tuning out the world around me. Focusing on my breathing, even though it wasn't necessary to breathe, I did so anyway. It slowly released my anger. I don't know how long I sat there but I snapped back to focus when I hear Bri knock on my door.

"Emmett is coming, he's a few miles away. What would you like to do?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to see anyone at all. Tell him to go away." She nodded and backed out of my room. Soon enough, I heard Emmett knock on the door.

"Where's Bella?" He asked, his voiced laced with anxiety.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." She told him. He groaned.

"Where is she? I'm not gonna ask again." He told her, getting a bit angry. I heard Riley move close to Bri.

"I'm pretty sure Bri said Bella doesn't want to see anyone. We'll tell her that you came by." I could tell that Riley made Emmett leave, with a small bit of convincing. I sighed and lay back down onto the pillows. I covered my face with my hands. I waited until it was about 11 in the morning before calling Carlisle. I asked where I could meet him and he said the hospital. I agreed and said I'll be there soon. I showered and pulled my long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I quickly threw on a long black blouse, a pair of jeans and my brown leather boots. Grabbing the keys to the truck, I told Bri and Riley where I was going, ignoring the slight shock on their face as I walked out. I drove off to the hospital, anticipating this conversation with Carlisle. Before walking into the hospital, I slipped on a pair of sunglasses, covering up my eyes. I walked into the hospital and to the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen." I told the secretary.

"Name please?" She asked, snapping her gum at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Last name?" I just stared at her.

"Just Isabella is fine." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and told Carlisle that I was there.

"Just go down the hall and it's the last door on your right." She told me, a bit snottily. I turned on my heel and headed towards his office. I knocked on the door and waited to hear him say come in before entering. I looked around his office. Dark wood walls and a large desk in the center. The degrees that were on the wall behind his desk were impressive. Quickly scanning over them I noticed over 6. Impressed, I didn't let it show on my face. I sat down on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"How are you Isabella?" He asked. He noticed. I smirked slightly. I had always preferred it when people called me Isabella. It was more…regal, elegant, sophisticated.

"I'm fine, and yourself, Carlisle?" I responded. He nodded

"Fine as well. What brings you to my office, at the hospital of all places?" He questioned.

"As you can guess, last night didn't go to well and I wanted to know how everyone is over there. Currently, I haven't spoken to anyone, despite Emmett stopping by my house. However, Bri and Riley stopped him and made him leave." I told him. I crossed my arms and looked over at him.

"As you know, you and Emmett are mates, and even though the bond isn't complete, it still hurts for you two to be away from each other, no?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders in response. It hurt but I wasn't going to let someone who didn't stand up for me be my mate. "I can tell it does. Emmett was very hurt by Alice's words directed towards you and he made it clear to her after you left. However, you are his mate and he doesn't know how to deal with it, none of us do when it's regarding a battle between mates. Emmett was going crazy after you left and had to be calmed down multiple times by Jasper throughout the night. He does care for you Isabella. He just doesn't understand how to interact with you. I picked up on you having a bit of a temper no? He normally or rarely ever gets angry. Only things that truly bothers or upsets him gets him angry. It would be best if you talk to him." I nodded, slowly listening to a man I could call a voice of reason. He reminded me of Caius. A man who would be a good man, besides the fact that Carlisle was friendly all the time. I let out an unneeded sigh.

"And regarding Alice? She stepped way out of line. I understand that she and Jasper are mates but to attack me after a simple comment is unnecessary. I will tolerate her because of Jasper but don't think that I will come to like her and I will definitely put her in her place if needed." I told him. He nodded after rubbing his face.

"I understand Isabella. Is that all?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. I bit my lip, a bit nervous of asking the next question.

"Will Emmett still care for me even if I'm on a human diet? I don't want to change my diet." I asked him, sounding vulnerable. Even if I acted as if I didn't care, I did, and Emmett was my mate, a man who I loved, even though I wouldn't admit it to him yet. I cared about his opinion of me and if he would want to stay/be with me, despite my past and who I was.

"Emmett would love and care for you if you drank animal or human. He doesn't care. He came to me with the same question regarding him and animal blood. He questioned switching for you and I told him whatever made him happy. We would accept him either way." Carlisle told me honestly. I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Carlisle, this means a lot." I told him. I walked over and hesitantly hugged him. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"Anytime Isabella, my door is open all the time." He responded. I let go and walked out of his office. I walked out, giving the secretary a glare and went into my truck. I pulled out my phone and dialed Emmett's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" It was if my heart swelled when he said my name. I didn't care what he called me, as long as it was my Emmett.

"Emmett?" I responded.

"Isabella, can we please see each other? I can't stand staying away from you for this long. It's tearing my apart. I can't think straight and I've driven a hole into the ground from walking in the same circle all night." He said exasperatedly. I giggled lightly. "Oh thank god. I love hearing that laugh." If I could blush, I probably would have.

"Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. I should be there by then." I told him, starting up my truck and heading home.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes. I'm running." He said to me. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll see you then. And Emmet," I said, smiling.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I missed you." I said quietly and hung up, not waiting for a response.

Once I hit the forest roads, I started speeding, easily going 120 mph. I soon enough saw my house come up, and Emmett standing in front of it. Before I could even stop the car, Emmett yanked open the door, pulling me into a bear hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs tightly around his waist. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Emmett, my Emmett. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, a unique scent only to him. He pulled away from me and gently tilted my head up. He leaned up slowly, too slowly for my liking. I tilted my head down and closed the space between our lips. It was as if two puzzle pieces fitting together. My lips moved against his easily, as if we had been doing it for years. His tongue licked against my bottom lip and I gasped lightly. He took the chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth greedily. He explored my mouth with ease and I groaned lightly. He trailed kisses down my neck and gently bit with each kiss. I bit my lip at his attack on my neck. With regret, I slowly pulled away.

"God, even in the short time, you don't know how much I missed you." He told me, laying another kiss against my lips.

"Trust me, I know. It hurt being away. But, we gotta talk." I told him, frowning slightly. He nodded, understanding I was serious. He slowly released me and my feet touched the ground. I grabbed his hand, smiling up at him and pulling him inside.

"Bri, Riley, leave." I said in a commanding voice. In an instant, they were gone. I walked through the foyer and into the living room. I took off my jacket and threw it onto one of the multiple couches around me. I sat down and waited until Emmett sat near me.

"I really don't know how we're supposed to act. I'm not used to affection and feelings towards people like the feelings I have towards you. We met not too long ago and the feelings I have for you are intense. Whether I'm angry or happy towards you, it's just weird. I've never had such feelings for a person. But last night, you're supposed to stick up for me, no? If you're my mate, Emmett, we stick with each other, aren't we?" I asked him. God, I was bearing my soul out to this man. But, god, I hope it's worth it.

He grabbed my hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"I know Bella. I don't know, it's different for you and I. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you. It's hard to choose between family I've known for decades and my mate I've known for only a short while. You're not a normal vampire and I'm not a normal vampire. Hell, I drink from animals. And you, you're, god, you're an angel of darkness. My angel of darkness." He said to me. I shook my head.

"I'm no angel Emmett. No where close." I said to him. "The things I've done…willingly, I'm no angel." I told him truthfully. He grabbed me from around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"You're an angel Isabella. No matter what you say, you're my angel." He lowly whispered in my ear. God, why is this man so perfect. I'm not his angel. He's mine. Someone to save me from this terrible world. Someone to prove to me I'm no monster.

**A/N:**

**So what'd you guys think. I'm thinking of re-writing the first couple chapters because as you can see, my writing has changed dramatically. It's completely different and some aspects contradict each other so I'm definitely going to do it actually. I'll re-upload everything piece by piece so you guys get notifications. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
